Le meilleur roliste de 2fight
Bonjour ô 2figtheur, Toi qui dans ta longue et crescendo ardeur, Décode et déroule les obstacles de mon coeur Toi, 2fighteur, qui sourit le bonheur, Clames la clameur d'une douce chaleur, L'amour qui jamais se meurt. Toi qui lit aveuglément ce que j'écris, Car le thème actuel, dès à présent, tu t'en soucis ! Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, qui l'eut cru, qui lustucru ? Voici qu'on va parler d'un event qui vous a tous fait baver, au premier sens du terme pour vous et au second pour les autres ! Pour nous, ils ont tout imaginé, du tordu au déjanté, du totalement déglingué ! Personnellement, j'ai apprécié ! (et oui mes p'tits amis, l'anonyme aime cette première personne, ce JE de majesté qui fait tant râler les français lettrés ~~♥) Mais allons bon, je parle, mais c'est une évidence pour tous, car qui n'a pas suivi cet événement après tout ? Ah, vous lecteurs ? Non, vous me chariez, le panel y était pourtant convié et j'aurais du mal à croire quelconque possibilité que vous n'y soyez pas attachés ! Allez, suis-je bête, si comme nous vous l'avez vécu, comme nous vous voulez le revivre ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas pour cette raison que nous lisons cette article ? (to be or not to be, je viens de comprendre pourquoi je justifie mon salaire invisible ! ♥) Commençons par le commencement du début de la fin du jour d'avant demain précédent le jour d'après 2012 (le pouvoir de la citation huhu). Son créateur n'est autre qu'Oozarux, RPéiste en herbe, nouvel explorateur du domaine et fin amateur à vive haleine. J'ai (mais qui suis-je ?) moi-même eu l'occasion de l'accompagner un court instant dans son amour pour le RP, peut-être cela l'a-t-il influencé ? Mr. Oozarux (bonjour), expliquez nous d'où vous est venu ce farfelu et bienvenu projet de concours RP ? Bonjour à vous cher lecteur... Ce projet de concours pour savoir qui était Le meilleur Roliste sur 2fight m'est venu après deux ou trois jours de réflexion. Je voulais créer un évent pour animer le forum et pour distraire les 2fighteurs. Puis je voulais, aussi, un évènement qui sorte du lot, qui ne ressemble pas aux autres. D'après moi, l'évènement a été un succès, car il y a eu 14 inscrits, malgré quelques abandons. J'ai aussi pu constater la générosité des 2fighteurs, car j'ai reçu à peu près 200 000 zénis de dons. Au final, j'espère vraiment que mon event sera repris pas d'autres 2fighteurs et qu'il sera amélioré. C'est dément, totalement palpitant, incroyablement hallucinant ! Zen'en crois pas mes yeux (au thème de pâques, je répands allégrement les oeufs qui éclorons des indices sur qui je suis !) Un créateur, des jurys plus que qualifiés (alex : « ui g adoret », byabya : « kom ct d4rk », candicebe : « keské tu croa ke ceke C tro bi1 », etc.....), ne manque à présent plus que les participants (bon, les lecteurs aussi mais ça, c'est à voir si c'est le lecteur qui fait le créateur ou le créateur qui succombe aux lecteurs, un problème qui n'a ni fin, ni début d'ailleurs). Je vais à présent pour vous, me balader dans la ville (celle que vous voulez, mes gênes mutants X made-in-fukushimajetaime et mon passe vip de journaliste me permettent d'être omnipotent et omniprésent). Prenons cet individu au hasard. Hep ! Bonjour Thoner (quel bon... vent (haha) t'amène.... hmmm.... thoner, vent..... tonnerre, vent..... vent, tonnerre............. d'accord), fier combattant de la war & pi (les anglophones, donnez de la voix !!!!!! *bide*) colloseum arène, que peux-tu nous dire, très brièvement cette fois-ci, après tout tu n'es plus noté, sur tes impressions avant, pendant et après le concours RP ? Thoner : Globalement au départ je suis parti enthousiaste mais j'ai été un peu démotivé lorsque j'ai vu le sujet, les goûts ne se discutent pas mais je suis pas du tout à l'aise sur les sujets à thèmes précis avec des conditions et des obligations particulières. En voyant que cette tendance avait euh ... tendance (toujours pas retrouvé mon dico de synonymes) à s'amplifier j'ai abandonné après avoir reçu le sujet du second tour. Voila pour la partie que j'ai suivie. Mais même si j'étais pas dans mon élément sur le plan personnel je trouve que ce genre d'évènement est quelque chose à explorer et à creuser, de cette manière si cela devient habituel il y aura des catégories pour à peu près tout le monde (par exemple y'a eu le spécial romance après) Et bien, je ne suis pas tombé sur n'importe qui, un sacré concurrent qu'il aura été et qui a atterri devant notre nez. Qu'ouïe-je (ou que sens-je ? Après tout je sens avec mon nez comme je viens de le dire juste avant), serions nous tombé sur un autre participant ? Mr Kevinbor, attendez, j'ai des questions à vous poser ! Quelles impressions ce concours RP vous a-t-il donné ? Cela vous a-t-il permi de vous statuer sur votre niveau ou bien juste de vous amuser ? (choix cornellien, choix cartien, mais qu'en est-il de la troisième possibilité, celle qui dit que cela vous à fait les deux ?) Kevinbor : C'était un jeu intéressant. On a pu voir à quel point on était moins fort que Bito, et aussi qu'il était beaucoup moins facile d'avoir des conditions à remplir que de faire du sujet libre. Au final, ça m'a rappelé le collège où je faisais du hors sujet à chaque devoir... Il est dommage que je n'ai souvent pas pu rendre mon RP à temps à cause de divers problèmes, j'ai d'ailleurs même pas eu le temps de féliciter le vainqueur qui est... euh... qui est LE grand gagnant de l'année, bravo à lui, et au jury qui ont bien fait leur boulot Pfiuu, je fatigue, le travaille m'assaille, m'encercle, me restreint et maintenant m'achève, je n'ai de force plus que pour un, j'espère que ma chance (et mon répertoire téléphonique) me fera tombé sur le gagnant ! Allô bito, es-tu là ? Oui, tu peux venir ? Oh, tu es derrière moi en fait ? Un quart de tour à gauche ? L'autre gauche ? Oui je te vois très près de moi, tout à côté, ne raccroche pas, j'arrive *bip*. Ah tu es là, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pendant ce dixième de seconde sans ondes téléphoniques. Rapidement, une question toute simple. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'avoir gagné le concours ? Penses-tu avoir été un favori dès le début ? As-tu un point faible, un thème piégé qui aurait pu t'en couter s'il était tombé ? Vas-tu te servir de la récompense qui te donne le droit de disposer du titre de meilleur en RP ? Bito: Ça fait évidemment plaisir de gagner, la finale était ultra serrée, une véritable opposition de style j'aurais pas voulu être à la place du jury sur ce coup là (surtout de devoir me taper mon pavé ^^'). Sans fausse modestie, oui je pense que dès le départ je savais que j'irai loin étant plus expérimenté que les autres concurrents (papy style xD). De là à dire que je savais que j'allais gagner non, à la fin il n'y avait que des bons et j'aurais pu me faire piéger si on avait imposé un thème plus sérieux tel que l'amour, la mort, ce genre de thèmes, je trouve très dur pour moi d'y trouver les mots et l'inspiration. Et je réfléchis toujours à mettre le titre de meilleur RP en signature, la formulation ne me va pas, meilleur pour certains jurys sur un texte donné mais pas en général, je trouverais ça trop prétentieux, je pense d'ailleurs que certains qui ont abandonné en cours de jeu m'aurait sûrement battu. Ça reste l'event sur lequel je me suis le plus amusé même si au début j'avais du mal avec les contraintes xD Encore bravo aux organisateurs. Merci, je ne te retiens pas plus, à ce soir, embrasse ta femme ! Non, ne fais pas pleurer ta fille, je m'en chargerai (comme qui dirait, je reviens à la charge niveau indices embusqués) Et c'est ainsi que notre quête s'achève, comme le mode histoire de 2Fight, pour tout il y a une fin, mais elle est bien douce et forte appréciable, après tant de travail. Qu'en est-il de la quête annexe « Qui je suis ? » (Rendez-vous en B5 monde des morts et resetez tous vos personnages …........ j'espère que personne ne le fera). Alors, vous avez trouvé ? Besoin d'aide ? Quoi qu'est-ce ? Vous z'avez besoin de personne …..... ? Dans ce cas, appelez moi personne, car je suis votre serviteur bien aimé............ Et oui, je-suis-shhhh-ton-père (d'ailleurs, je te vois, pose cette cigarette, non tu ne sortiras pas avec ce garçon, va faire tes devoirs ! Comment ça, la vaisselle n'est pas faite ? Tu ne sortiras pas ce soir !). Allez, à oualpé euh …. je voulais dire et vous souhaiter, bien évidemment, une bonne soirée/journée (un p'tit déjeuner, à tout moment de la journée, héhéhéhé (j'aime ces rimes en é)) ~♥ Article écrit par Byabya